


волосы

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Drama & Romance, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: — Они отрастут. Тебе нечего переживать





	волосы

У него уверенностью скакал голос. Он считал, как мог: от одного белого запаха до прозрачного хлорида в капельнице. У него выпадали дни, волосы и здоровье. 

— Их нужно обрезать, — сказала высокая фигура. 

Одна из тысячи.

Шерлок не различал их.

Они обкусывали, они рвали, они скулили, они царапали и выли, они мешались, они действовали. Они были наказанием, обманом, ошибкой, глупостью, они стали разрушением.

Волосы падали, и Шерлок чувствовал утрату.

[он умирает]

Оно проплыло так тихо. Пылью. Горестью. Запахом под носом.

У него гудело в ушах, скрипела голова, он сжал руку и разжал, и было так пусто и шумно, так бесполезно противно, и волосы могильными цветами лежали у ног, волнами бились о скалы, широкими кудрявыми глазами рассматривали Шерлока.

— Они отрастут. Тебе нечего переживать.

Джонова теплая сыпь покрыла его плечо. 

Джон улыбнулся ему.

Мятая кожа.

Стружка.

Шерлок сказал, что переживет.

Это нормально.

— Я знаю, Шерлок.

Он пах обманом и горестью. Он обнял Шерлока, он поцеловал его в щеку, он улыбнулся опять, он закрыл дверь с иронией эгоистичного молчания, он ушел.

Шерлок потер щеку.

«я знаю, что ты жалеешь»

Тлело и шелушилось.

Шерлок проснулся ночью. Темнота шумом висела над головой. Зарылась руками-граблями в цветастую подушку.

Его ладонь кусали своим теплом Джоновы пальцы.

Он был рядом. Сидел на стуле.

Лысый.

Довольный.

И спящий.


End file.
